Megamorphs 1: Epävirallinen suomennospätkä
by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland
Summary: Olen tehnyt tätä suomennosta viimeiset 3 tai 4 vuotta, ja se näkyy tekstin kieliasun muuttumisesta. Tämä on epävirallinen JA keskeneräinen käännös. Ei tule jatkumaan. Sijoittuu kirjojen 7 ja 8 väliin.
1. Prologi: Takakansiteksti

Author Note: I'll probably remove this once the Finnish translation of Megamorphs #1 The Andalites Gift is published.  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Minä luultavasti poistan tämän kun suomenkielinen Megamorphs #1 Andaliitiin lahja julkaistaan. Tämä käännös on epävirallinen ja minä en tienaa siitä pennin pyörylää.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Animorphseja. Olen tehnyt tätä käännöstä VAIN omaksi huvikseni ja kielitaidon harjoittamiseksi.

* * *

Takakansiteksti:

Emme voi kertoa keitä me olemme.  
Tai missä me asumme. Se on liian vaarallista, ja  
meidän pitää olla varovaisia. Tosi varovaisia.  
Joten me emme luota keneenkään. Sillä jos  
Ne löytävät meidät . . . no, me vain emme anna  
niiden löytää meitä.  
Asia, mikä sinunkin pitäisi tietää, on se,  
että kaikki ovat tosi isossa pulassa. Niin.  
Myös sinä.

Meidän ei olisi koskaan pitänyt tehdä sitä. Mutta me tarvitsimme  
tauon. Tiedäthän, vähän aikaa poissa supersankarin  
hommista. Tilaisuuden käyttäytyä kuin normaalit lapset. No – niin  
normaalisti kuin neljä lasta, jotka osaavat morfata, haukka, ja  
avaruusolio voivat olla. Kaiken olisi pitänyt olla coolia.  
Nyt Rachel on kadoksissa. Ja siellä on tämä . . .  
tämä olio, joka on perässämme. Mutta se ei ole minusta kiinni  
kertoa koko tarina. Tobias, Cassie, Marco ja Ax  
olivat siellä, myös. Jopa Rachelilla on jotain tietoa lisättävänä.  
Joten jatka eteenpäin ja katso tätä. Ja muista ettet  
kerro kenellekään mitä me olemme aikeissa kertoa sinulle.  
Se voisi merkitä eroa elämän ja kuoleman välillä. . . .


	2. Luku 1: Jake

Author Note: I'll probably remove this once the Finnish translation of Megamorphs #1 The Andalites Gift is published.  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Minä luultavasti poistan tämän kun suomenkielinen Megamorphs #1 Andaliitiin lahja julkaistaan. Tämä käännös on epävirallinen ja minä en tienaa siitä pennin pyörylää.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Animorphseja. Olen tehnyt tätä käännöstä VAIN omaksi huvikseni ja kielitaidon harjoittamiseksi.

* * *

Luku 1  
Jake

Minun nimeni on Jake. Vain Jake. Ei sukunimeä. Tai ei ainakaan sukunimeä jonka voisin kertoa.

Minä olen animorfi. Luulen, että se tekee minusta yhden metsästetyimmistä ja uhanalaisimmista lajeista maapallolla.

Yeerkit haluavat minun kuolevan. He haluavat minun ystävieni kuolevan. Joten jos he tietäisivät kuka minä olen, ja kuinka löytää meidät, minulla ei olisi mahdollisuuttakaan.

Tuon takia minä en kerro sukunimeäni sinulle. Ja minä en kerro, missä kaupungissa tai osavaltiossa minä asun. Koska haluan pysyä hengissä. Minä haluan pysyä elossa niin, että minä voin jatkaa taistelua _niitä_ vastaan.

Oletko sinä yksi niitä ihmisiä, jotka katsovat ylös öiselle taivaalle ja miettivät olisikohan tuolla elämää ulkona tähtien seassa?  
Ajatteletko UFOja? Mietitkö tulevatko avaruusoliot koskaan maapallolle?

No, lakkaa miettimästä. Yeerkit ovat täällä.

Ne ovat loisia - vain pieniä nilviäisiä, oikeastaan. Pieniä nilviäisiä, jotka ryömivät sisälle sinun päähäsi ja kietovat itsensä aivojesi ympärille ja pistävät sinut tekemään mitä ikinä ne haluavat sinun tekevän.

Kun tuo tapahtuu sinä lakkaat olemasta oikea ihminen. Sinusta tulee ohjastaja. Siksi me kutsumme ihmistä, joka on yeerkin vallassa. Kun puhut ohjastajalle, saatat katsoa ihmiskasvoihin, saatat kuulla ihmisen äänen, mutta mille sinä todella olet puhumassa, on yeerk.

Ja ne ovat kaikkialla. Jos ajattelet, että sinä et ole nähnyt yhtään, sinä olet väärässä. Poliisi partioautossaan, liikeapulainen sekatavarakaupassa, sinun opettajasi, pappisi, lääkärisi: Kuka tahansa heistä voisi olla ohjastaja. Sinun äitisi, isäsi, siskosi, tai paras ystäväsi: He voisivat kaikki olla ohjastajia.

Minä tiedän.Veljeni Tom on yksi niistä. Ne ovat ottaneet veljeni minulta ja tehneet hänestä vihollisen. Minä istun aamupalapöydässä joka aamuja rupatellen, tietäen kaiken aikaa, että Tom ei ole Tom enää.

Ja ne ovat vieneet parhaan ystäväni äidin. Kaikki luulevat Marcon äidin kuolleen. Vain hän ja minä tiedämme totuuden: Hän, myös, on yksi _niistä_.

Ne ovat kaikkialla. Ne voivat olla keitä vain. Ne repivät elämiä hajalle. Ne tekevät sanomattomia asioita. Ja me vastutamme niitä yksin. Vain me tiedämme uhasta. Me kuusi: viisi animorfia ja yksi andaliitti.

Viisi ihmislasta, joilla on kyky muuttua miksi tahansa eläimeksi, jota voimme koskettaa. Ja lapsi toiselta planeetalta, joka näyttää oudolta sekoitukselta peuraa, ihmistä, ja skorpionia.

Me kuusi vastaan kaikkea yeerkien mahtia, ja kaikkea heidän johtajansa, Visser Kolmen, pahaa­­ neroutta vastaan.

Minkä takia Rachel oli huolissaan lähtemisestä, vaikka vain viikonlopuksi.

Me olimme kaikki yhdessä sinä perjantai-iltana - Marco, Cassie, Tobias, Rachel, ja minä. Ax ei ollut siellä koska hänen olisi pitänyt muuttua ihmismorfiinsa. Hän ei pidä ihmiseksi muuttumisesta.

Minä luulen, että hän tuntee itsensä alastomaksi ilman tappavaa häntäänsä.

Joten se oli vain me viisi Cassien tallissa, kaikkien räkättävien, tuhisevien, sirkuttavien, itseään siistivien (ja pahanhajuisten) eläinten häkkien keskellä. Talli on myös Villieläinten untoutusklinikka. Cassien vanhemmat ovat eläinlääkäreitä. He käyttävät talliaan ottaakseen hoiviinsa sairaita tai loukkaantuneita villieläimiä.

"Se on vain tämä tyhmä, kaksipäiväinen voimisteluleiri jolle minä kirjoittauduin kauan sitten," Rachel oli sanomassa. "Ei se ole mikään iso juttu. Se on vain jotain mitä aioin tehdä silloin... tiedäthän, _ennen_."

"Rachel, sinun pitäisi mennä," Cassie sanoi. "Meidän koko elämämme eivät voi olla pelkästään yeerkejä vastaan taistelua. Meidän täytyy yrittää olla puolinormaaleja. Tarkoitan, ettei se voi olla pelkästään vaaroja ja taisteluita ja pelkoa, vai mitä? Joten mene. Mutta nyt, auta minua nostamaan tämän variksen häkki. Hän menee ylös tuonne hyllylle."

Cassie yritti saada meidät auttamaan tallin siivoamisessa. Me käytimme tallia kokoontuaksemme. Se oli yksi harvoista paikoista missä voimme tavata Tobiaksen kanssa. Katsos, kun hän ei oikein voi mennä kauppakeskukseen.

Variksia,> Tobias sanoi ajatuspuheella niin, että me kuulimme vain mielissämme. En voi uskoa, että sinä pelastat varista. Minä vihaan variksia. Tiedätkö kuinka hän luultavasti sai tuon murtuneen siiven? Yrittäessään ahdistella jotain kunnioitettavaa haukkaa, sillä lailla. Varikset ovat täysin kelvottomia.>

Tobias oli istunut korkealle tallin kattoparruille. Sieltä ylhäältä hän voisi lentää sisään ja ulos heinäparven läpi. Tobias on punapyrstöhiirihaukka. Oikeasti, mielessään, sielussaan, hän on ihminen. Mutta kyvyllä morfata on kauhistuttava kääntöpuoli. Pysy morfissa pidempään kuin kaksi tuntia, ja pysyt siinä ikuisesti. Tobias jäi ikuisesti loukkuun ruumiiseen, jolla on pitkät, voimakkaat siivet, repivät, kynnelliset jalat ja tuimat, vihaiset silmät, jotka tuijottavat sinua hänen käyrän nokkansa ympäri.

Et ikinä luulisi, että hän oli ennen ollut sellainen lempeä poika.

Minä luulen, että hän on vieläkin se poika. Mutta hän on myös haukka.

Niin, minä katson _sinua_, varis,> Tobias sanoi tekouhkauksena. Ilmeisesti, varis ei ymmärtänyt ajatuspuhetta.

Cassie hymyili. "Tobias, minä lupaan, että kun vapautamme tämän kaverin, me viemme hänet kauas sinun reviiristäsi."

"Minä kerroin jo Melissa Chapmanille, että en ole menossa," Rachel sanoi, palaten omaan puheenaiheeseensa. "Hän lähti leirille tänään iltapäivällä, heti koulun jälkeen."

Marco, joka oli loikoillut isolla heinäpaalilla tuijottaen kattoon, istui ylös. "Rachel ei usko, että me selviämme hengissä ilman häntä kaksi päivää. Loppujen lopuksi, hänhän on mahtava _Xena: Soturiprinsessa_."

Se oli Marcon kiusoittelunimi Rachelille. Rachelillä on taipumus olla hyvin uhkarohkea. Milloin tahansa, kun on jotain rimaa hipoen hullua, joka täytyy tehdä, hän on aina ensimmäinen vapaaehtoinen.

"Marco? Sinulla on heinää hiuksissasi," Rachel sanoi.

Marco oli välittämättä hänen huomautuksestaan. "Rachel luulee, että jos hän ei ole täällä ja meillä on ongelmia, me kaikki vain juoksemme kirkuen kuin joukko säikähtäneitä pikkulapsia." Hän pisti kasvoilleen teeskennellyn vakavan ilmeen. "Tämän vain haluan tietää: Miksi sinä et pukeudu kuin Xena? Tarkoitan, että se koko nahka- ja miekkajuttu todella sopisi sinulle."

"Hyvä on, ole hiljaa, minä menen," Rachel sanoi. "Minä menen. Olen menossa. Vain päästäkseni eroon Marcosta pariksi päiväksi. Minä nousen bussiin huomisaamuna."

"Ajattele minua, kun olet niillä epätasaisilla rinnakkaispuomeilla," Marco sanoi.

Mutta se ei ollut Marco, jota Rachel katsoi. Se oli Tobias. "Te kaverit _pysytte_ erossa ongelmista, niin kauan kun olen poissa, ettekö pysykin?"

Kyllä me pärjäämme, Rachel,> Tobias sanoi.

Minä näin Cassien hymyilevän, ja katseemme kohtasivat. Hän nyökkäsi hieman. Cassiellä on teoria, että Rachel ja Tobias pitävät toisistaan. ei niin, että Rachel olisi koskaan sanonut mitään, vaikka Rachel ja Cassie ovat parhaita ystäviä. Cassien mielestä se on herttaista ja romanttista. Minä vain ajattelen sen olevan tavallaan surullista. Tarkoitan, että sikäli kuin tiedämme, Tobias ei koskaan enää tule olemaan täysin ihminen.

"Meidän kaikkien tulisi vain nauttia mukavasta, tavallisesta viikonlopusta," minä sanoin. "Pitää tavallista hauskaa. Olemme saaneet tarpeeksi vaaroja ja jännitystä."

Marco lähetti minulle ovelan, harmistuneen silmäyksen. "Jotkut meistä tulevat pitämään enemmän hauskaa kuin toiset. _Jotkut_ meistä menevät allaskutsuille, joihinka _jotkut_ meistä eivät ole kutsuttuja." Hän ravisteli nyrkkejään melodramaattisesti kattoa kohti. "Miksi? Miksi? Mitä sillä tytöllä on minua vastaan?"

Pyörittelin silmiäni. " Tässä sitä taas mennään."

Cassie pelasti minut. "Tarvitsen jonkun vahvan tulemaan ulos kanssani, auttamaan minua kantamaan sisään joitakin uusia häkkejä kuorma-autosta. Marco?"

"Oih! Minun selkäni!" Marco huudahti. "Äkillinen, pistävä kipu."

"Minä olen tulossa, Cassie," sanoin. Annoin Marcolle sysäyksen, työntäen hänet takaisin heinäpaalillensa. "Sinä olet niin surkea."

"Älä rasita itseäsi," Marco sanoi itserakkaan virnistyksen kera.

Ulkona, poissa tallin valojen kultaisesta hehkusta, oli tulossa pimeää. Täysikuu oli noussut, ja pystyi juuri näkemään ensimmäiset tähdet idässä.

Pikkukuormuriin oli kasattu arveluttavan korkealle metallihäkkejä. Kiipesin ylös ja rupesin aukaisemaan köyttä, joka piti ne paikoillaan.

"Se tuntuu oudolta – Rachel menossa pois – vaikka vain pariksi päiväksi," Cassie sanoi. "Ja tuntuu vielä oudommalta, että se tuntuisi oudolta. Tarkoitan, eihän sen pitäisi olla mikään iso juttu."

"No, luullakseni kun elämä muuttuu täysin hulluksi, se on normaalit asiat jotka alkavat tuntua oudoilta."

Cassie nyökkäsi hitaasti. Vähään aikaan hän ei sanonut mitään. Hän vain seisoi siinä käsivarret ristissä, katsoen ylös kuuta kohti.

Kiipesin alas kuormarin päältä. "Mikä sinua vaivaa?"

Hän kohautti olkapäitään. "Ei mikään. Vain... tunne. En tiedä. Pahoja unia, luulisin."

"Minullakin on niitä, myös," sanoin. "Meillä kaikilla on. Sinä et voi elää kaiken tämän läpi ilman, että se vaivaisi sinua. Mistä se uni on? Siitä muurahaisjutusta?"

Me morfasimme muurahaisiksi kerran. Me olimme menneet alas muurahaistunneliin ja kimppuumme oli hyökännyt vihollismuurahaisten armeija. Kukaan ei halunnut kokea sitä enää koskaan uudestaan. Ei koskaan.

"Ei. Ei muurahaiset," Cassie sanoi. "Ei ainakaan suoraan. Se on... se on tyhmää. Siellä on... jotain. En edes tiedä mikä se on. Mutta se ei ole hyvä asia. Ja se pyytää minua tekemään valinnan. Unessa minun täytyy päättää kuka elää ja kuka kuolee."

Liikuin lähemmäs Cassieta ja pistin käsivarteni hänen olkapäidensä ympärille. Hänen paljaat käsivartensa olivat kananlihalla.

"Minä en koskaan tavannut pelätä, Jake," Cassie sanoi. "En mitään. Ja nyt on kuin pelkäisin kaiken aikaa."

"Sinä pärjäät sen kanssa, kuitenkin," minä sanoin. Minua hermostutti puhua tunteista tällä tavalla. Uskoisin ajattelevani, että jos et vain puhu pelosta, se menee pois. "Sinä aina pärjäät sen kanssa," toistin.

"Tähän asti," Cassie sanoi pehmeästi. "Tähän asti."


	3. Luku 2: Rachel

Author Note: I'll probably remove this once the Finnish translation of Megamorphs #1 The Andalites Gift is published.  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Minä luultavasti poistan tämän kun suomenkielinen Megamorphs #1 Andaliitiin lahja julkaistaan. Tämä käännös on epävirallinen ja minä en tienaa siitä pennin pyörylää.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Animorphseja. Olen tehnyt tätä käännöstä VAIN omaksi huvikseni ja kielitaidon harjoittamiseksi.

* * *

Luku 2  
Rachel

Minun nimeni on Rachel. Minä asun äitini ja kahden pikkusiskoni kanssa. Me asumme aika lähellä Jakea, joka asuu aika lähellä Marcoa. Cassie on meistä kaukaisin, koska hän asuu maatilalla.

Luulisin, että me olemme aika keskiverto joukko lapsia. Tarkoitan, että me _olimme_ aika keskiverto joukko. Marco asuu isänsä kanssa. Minä asun äitinä kanssa. Jakellä ja Cassiellä on molemmat vanhemmat. Me käymme koulua. Me teemme läksyjä. Me pyörimme ostoskeskuksessa. Me kuuntelemme musiikkia. Käymme elokuvissa viikonloppuisin. Normaalia. Tylsistyttävän keskivertoa.

Kunnes yhtenä iltana kun me satuimme lyöttäytymään yhteen ostoskeskuksessa ja päätimme oikaista hylätyn rakennustyömaan läpi vähän matkan päässä maantiestä.

Me emme olleet "ryhmä" silloin. Jake oli minun serkkuni, mutta emme oikeastaan nähneet toisiamme, paitsi koulussa. Cassie oli paras ystäväni, ja oli ollut jo kauan aikaa. Mutta Marco oli vain Jaken ystävä, ei minun. Ja Tobias oli tämä tyyppi, jonka puolesta Jake oli pahoillaan, koska hän tuli niin hajanaisesta kodista ja joutui kovisten kiusaamaksi.

Sellainen on Jake: Kun hän näkee jonkun tyypin päätä työnnettävän vessanpyttyyn koulussa, hän aikoo ehdottomasti lopettaa sen. Jake ei ole mikään iso kova tyyppi tai mitään sellaista. Se vain on niin, että kun hän sanoo sinulle sillä rauhallisella, järkevällä äänelleen, lopeta jonkun kiusaaminen, sinä lopetat. Sinä vain teet niin.

Jake on tavallaan johdossa. Se ei ole mitään, mitä hän koskaan halusi. Hänelle vain on luonnollista ottaa johto.

Ei niin, että Jake olisi ilman omanlaistaan tyhmyyttä. Tarkoitan, hän oli juuri siellä kanssamme, kävellen eristyneen, hylätyn rakennustyömaan läpi sinä yönä. Ei ollut viisain asia, jonka olemme koskaan tehneet.

Mutta kuten ilmeni, todellinen vaara sinä yönä ei tullut jostakin hullusta viiltelijästä. Todellinen vaara oli täysin odottamattomasta suunnasta.

Katsos, sinne se vaurioitunut andaliittialus laskeutui. Juuri sinne rakennustyömaalle. Siellä me näimme ensimmäisen avaruusoliomme. Siellä me kuulimme yeerkien uhasta. Ja siellä andaliitti, prinssi Elfangor, antoi meille kyvyn morfata.

Siellä Elfangor kuoli, myös. Me katsoimme kun se tapahtui. Me katsoimme tuon rohkean, kunniallisen, ystävällisen olennon joutuvan Visser Kolmen murhaamaksi. Joutuvan murhatuksi, koska yritti suojella Maapallon ihmisiä.

Kuitenkin. Silloin meistä tuli ryhmä. Se oli Marco joka keksi meille nimen. _Animorfit_. Henkilöitä, jotka pystyvät morfaamaan eläimiksi.

Andaliitti jätti meille yeerkejä vastaan taistelun taakan, ja antoi meille tuon yhden aseen: kyvyn morfata. Kuten kaikki aseet, sillä on vaaroja jopa niille, jotka käyttävät sitä hyvään tarkoitukseen. Kysykää Tobiakselta.

Mutta se on kunnioitusta herättävä voima. Me olemme tehneet jonkin verran vahinkoa yeerkeille. Ja ollakseni rehellinen sinulle, joskus morfauskyky on vain puhdasta hauskuutta. Juuri nyt, kuitenkin, minun "normaali" elämäni kutsui.

Alkoi jo ruveta lämpenemään siihen aikaan kun kävelin koululle seuraavana aamuna. Bussi leirille tulisi yhdeltätoista. Minä menin koululle tunnin aikaisemmin.

Pysähdyin jalkakäytävälle koulun eteen ja katsoin kelloani. Aurinko nousi nopeasti, ja pystyi jo sanomaan, että tulisi todellla kuuma päivä. Hymyilin. Tulisi hyvä päivä lentämistä varten.

Ylitin urheilukentän ja suuntasin metsään koulun takana. Halusin käydä katsomassa Tobiasta ennen lähtöäni. Ei se ole mikään iso juttu. Se vain on niin, että minä tavallaan huolehdin tavaroista joita Tobias tarvitsee. Minä tuon hänelle kirjoja joskus. Tiedäthän – tavaroita joita hän ei voi saada metsästä.

Mutta Tobias ei aina ole helppo tyyppi löytää. Erityisesti aamulla, kun hän on todennäköisesti metsästämässä aamiaistaan. Tiesin tarvitsevani hyvät silmät ja nopeutta löytääkseni hänet ja silti ehtiäkseni ajoissa takaisin bussille.

Se on hassua kuinka se ei koskaan edes juolahtanut mieleeni, että olin hyvin vaarallisessa asemassa. Katsos, äitini ja ystäväni kaikki luulivat minun olevan menossa leirille. He eivät odottaisi näkevänsä muutamaan päivään. Mutta leirin ihmiset eivät ajatelleet minun olevan tulossa. Joten he eivät myöskään odottaisi näkevänsä minua.

* * *

Kirjoittajan muistio: Näin pitkälle minä olin päässyt kun sain tietää, että Megamorphs 1 julkaistaan vihdoin suomeksi. Luku 2 olisi kyllä jatkunut pidemmälle, mutta en ollut kääntänyt tämän enempää, enkä käännäkään, koska minun ei enää tarvitse. Virallinen versio julkaistaan tänä keväänä, ja voitte olla varmoja, että minä käyn hakemassa omani heti kun se vain ilmestyy Suomalaisen Kirjakaupan hyllyyn.


End file.
